


Unser Acrostic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Perception, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208





	Unser Acrostic

Unser

Unified in his  
never ending allegiance to  
Samcro.  
Every act done,  
realized for Charming’s good.


End file.
